Again and Again
by Ms. AJ Ninja
Summary: AU - Angsty!Ginny: After the Second Wizarding War, Ginny thought she and Harry were going to get back together. They didn't.


**Author's Note: ****Okay, okay I know I haven't updated in months (imsosorry). I literally don't know what to do with the Golden Bond. I just wanted to give you something while I reevaluate my fanfic. I wrote this a while ago and I haven't gotten to post it so... here you go. I don't know if I wan't to keep this one chapter or continue it, lend me your thoughts my friends. I'll probably update another fic a Harry Potter and Hetalia crossover in a few hours. Art by Viria.**

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is also on Archive of Our Own: archiveofourown[.org]/works/2446025/chapters/5419829 (take out brackets)**

**Word Count: 1,621**

**Updated: 12/24**

* * *

Ginny closed her mouth with an audible snap, gaining the attention of her naked boyfriend, Dean, with a naked girl (Parvati or was it Padma)? The redhead stayed silent as Dean, her boyfriend of two years, tried to explain himself as he maneuvered the sheets to cover himself and his _lover_. She walked back, her usual elegance and grace leaving her, and fled from his house, apparating back to her own flat in a split second. She slid down her wall and placed her head between her knees. Her shoulders shook as tears fell down her cheeks.

She went out with Dean again after a year after the Battle of Hogwarts when she realised that Harry wasn't getting back together with her. It's like he forgot about everything that happened between them when he started going out with another girl, Lana. Her heart crumbled once she received her Daily Prophet in her seventh year at Hogwarts. She looked at Harry, smiling, carefree, happy, with a petite, blonde, _beautiful_ woman on his arms. She tried her hardest to repair the broken pieces of her heart, so she ignored the sympathetic glances Hermione threw her then walked to the Room of Requirement and cried for hours, ditching her classes that day and the next. She hooked up with Dean a couple months after that and they've been dating for two years.

_Dated_, she corrected herself bitterly. Did no one want her? It seems now, the only person who actually wanted her was Tom. She snorted through her tears. How pathetic, the only person who ever wanted her was a memory of bloody Voldemort trapped in a dairy. Even he didn't count though, Tom wanted her for her life energy, not _her_. She remembered her days with Harry with nostalgia. Ginny gave him her everything, her first crush, her virginity, her _love_. With a bitter smile, she recalled the day she first told him she loved him.

* * *

It was a nice day outside, they were laying in the grass, her head in his chest, watching the clouds come and go. Ginny could hear his steady heart beat as the breeze fluttered by.

_Bu-bum, Bu-bum, Ba-bum._ She broke the silence first after a while. "Harry…" she started.

"Yeah?"

"You know, it's just that I—" she paused, not sure if she should say it but said it anyway, "I love you."

She felt his breath hitch and heard his heart skip a beat. It took her a while to figure out that after a few more moments, he still hasn't replied. She saved herself from further embarrassment and rambled as she got up looking away from Harry, "It's fine if you don't say it back. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to… it's just that— I'm gonna go." She gathered her things and walked quickly to her dormitory, trying to repress the event as fast as possible.

When they met again the next day, it was a little awkward, but they soon got over it, forgetting that it ever happened. Later that week in the Room of Requirement, she lost her virginity to him. She laid there next to him as close as can be but felt like there were oceans apart from each other. He pulled her in close to his chest and drew patterns lazily on her bare skin while she she waited for those three words she never got to hear. Ginny woke up the next morning alone. She ignored how her heart cracked.

* * *

Now, she's alone, unloved, and crying in her small flat.

Harry didn't even say he loved her, she shouldn't have expected him to come back to her after the Second War when he never really loved her in the first place. She really started to like Dean, she guarded her heart with steel reinforcements after the incident with Harry, but two years was a long time. And Dean was bound to get past them sometime, maybe it was when he gave her his sketch of herself for their first year anniversary, or the way he held her tight when they slept together, making her feel as if she wasn't that broken. But that was all gone now. Dean's been cheating on her for Merlin knows how long. She couldn't blame him though, she never really truly loved him the way someone else would. Don't get her wrong, she loved him but it wasn't enough for him. Numb, she picked herself up and walked to her bed. She methodically undressed and climbed into her soft sheets, closing her eyes. Before she fell asleep, she knew one thing. Ginny Weasley is never going to let anyone near her heart again.

* * *

In the morning she walked inside the Burrow to see her mum bustling around in the kitchen. Merlin, she missed this, her family surrounding her. The Weasley Family always spent their Sundays at the Burrow. She usually brought Dean over but that was certainly not going to happen any time soon.

"Good morning, Mum," she greeted her mother with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Ginny. Be a dear and set the table up."

She rolled her eyes but did as she told. She loved the Weasley Sundays but that meant seeing Harry and his girlfriend. She usually didn't mind _("Liar," her mind whispered) _them, seeing as Dean was with her but now she's alone, still in love with the idiot man called Harry-Oblivious-Potter, and practically everyone in this house knew it.

Hermione Weasley nee Granger walked in and said, "Hey, Ginny. Have you seen Fleur? I need to ask her about baby things." She absentmindedly rubbed her bulging stomach as she talked about babies. Ginny nodded and replied, "She just went upstairs to put down Victoire in Bill's old room."

Hermione left muttering a thanks as she hobbled upstairs. She didn't know how Ron done it. He managed to snatch one of the most sought out women in the Wizarding world. Her brilliance goes hand in hand with her simple beauty and no man, besides her brother, had the chance of getting her.

_Although_, Ginny thought. _Hermione isn't one to be claimed. She claims them._ She was still shaking her head and smirking when she was picked up and twirled around. She squealed and turned around to slap George on his arm. "Don't do that!"

George chuckled. "There was a perfect opportunity so I took it. Hey, Gin-Gin, where's your boyfriend?" He said as he looked around the room.

Ginny's playful expression faltered. "We broke up."

"What!" This garnered the attention of most of her brothers. "What did he do?"

"What did who do?" Charlie asked.

"Dean!"

"Her boyfriend?" Bill said as he walked downstairs.

"Ex," George growled.

"What the hell did he do?" Ron yelled.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed. "Guys, he cheated on me. But don't do anything stupid or I'm hexing your bits off."

While she speaking Harry and Lana walked in. Ginny's stern voice deflated then she continued to set up the table. She listened to her brothers mumble angrily then walked back to their rooms. She heard Harry ask Ron, "Dean broke up with her?"

"Yeah, that ruddy bastard. I'll kill him."

Lana chimed in, "You probably won't or else you won't have anymore children." Harry chuckled (a sound she hated to love) and agreed.

Ginny smiled sadly. There was one more thing she hated, how Lana was so bloody nice that she couldn't actually hate her. She was perfect in every way; no wonder Harry was dating her. Even her name meant beautiful. Lana knew about her past relationship with Harry, but didn't comment on it. She was always so cordial to her and it bloody sucked because she wanted to hate her but she just couldn't.

Lana walked towards her and spoke softly, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, most of my relationships will end eventually anyway, so…" she trailed off.

The petite, blonde girl hugged her from the side and Ginny tried to fight the urge to tense up. "Don't be like that. I'm sure the right guy will come soon."

_Yeah, he came, walked right by me straight into your arms,_ she thought with a snort. _I need to face the inevitable future of being alone. It's not like I'm attracting any attention from males.__  
_  
All she said was, "Thanks."

Lana smiled warmly and helped her finishing setting up the table. Her mum bustled in and saw who was helping and she tutted. "Lana, you don't have to do anything!"

"It's okay, Molly. I wanted too."

"Well," her mum said hesitantly, "breakfast is ready, can you call the boys?"

The blonde nodded and went to go get them leaving Ginny to sit at the table with her mom. Her mum looked at with sad eyes and spoke, "I heard what happened with you and Dean."

Ginny snorted. "How could you not with this wild bunch." She sighed, relieved that she didn't have to say more when the rest of the family shuffled into the dining room. The Weasley Sunday Breakfast passed without too many questions (thank Merlin) and finally she returned home.

She sat down on her sofa, staring at the drawing Dean made for her on their anniversary. Her drawn self looked so happy, so carefree, so in love. She hated how she knew why she doesn't look like this now. She hated _everything_ about her bloody love life, all it gave her was an ache in her chest. No one has loved her the way she wants to be— no _deserves_ to be loved. Again and again, her heart gets broken only to get crushed even more. Maybe, if she waited a bit more her heart will heal.

Maybe.

(It won't.)


End file.
